Lui
by Miss Fly
Summary: Juste un petit moment entre John et Rodney...Premier OS McShep!


_Auteur_ : Beh moi ! Flygirl !

_Titre_ : Lui

_Spoiler_ : 2x6

_Disclaimer_ : Rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement !), je ne touche pas d'argent et c'est juste pour mon plaisir et le vôtre !

_Résumé_ : Ben...Vous verrez bien !  
_Genre_ : OS

_Rating_ : PG-13

_Note_ : C'est mon premier OS et mon premier McShep ! sourie fièrement

* * *

Ça y est, il me regarde encore. Il pourrait quand même s'abstenir. On est en pleine réunion et ça me déstabilise. Je suis certain qu'il le fait exprès. Sûr que s'il n'y avait pas cette table entre nous il me ferait du pied ! Mauvaise idée. _Lui_. Qui me fait du pied. Je viens à peine de me faire à l'idée « _Lui_ qui me fait de l'œil », il ne faut pas en rajouter mon grand ! Mais quand même...Rodney McKay qui se fait littéralement dévorer des yeux pour _lui_ ! Ce n'est pas très commun.

Je devrais peut-être me recentrer sur l'objet Ancien. Ils ont fait le déplacement jusqu'à mon bureau, ce n'est pas pour décrocher au bout de dix minutes ! Oh ! Et puis zut ! Elizabeth a vu que j'étais ailleurs de toute façon. Si je dois être fatigué ? Sans doute. Je n'en sais rien. Ah ! Mon hochement d'épaule fonctionne ! Ils me disent d'aller dormir un peu après tout le boulot que j'ai fait. Je dis oui pour les rassurer mais je ne le ferais pas. Et de toute façon, il reste. Ils sont tous parti mais _lui_ il reste avec moi. Après quelques minutes à me regarder, il se lève et vient près de moi. Je feins de me concentrer sur mon écran d'ordinateur. Mais John Sheppard n'est pas un homme dupe.

- Un problème McKay ?, demanda doucement John

- Aucun problème John, aucun, soupira Rodney Et je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez m'appeler Rodney

- Je sais. Mais je voulais être sûr que personne n'était là

- Ils sont tous partis d'içi à part vous et moi

- Tant mieux

- Mouais, fit-il nonchalamment

Je devrais faire plus attention. Il s'approcha doucement de moi. Il me leva de mon siège et me colla doucement contre le rebord du bureau. Il me sourit en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Puis il m'embrasse. Un baiser tendre. Je réagis enfin et je pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Puis je le plaques contre moi en approfondissant le baiser. Nos langues se titillent, s'explorent langoureusement. Et enfin on se sépare. Il me lance _son_ regard. Ce regard, je le connais. Il dit clairement qu'il veut quelque chose. Une chose que seul moi peux satisfaire.

Doucement, il fond de nouveau sur moi et m'embrasse partout sur le visage. Je presse un peu plus mes mains et notre étreinte devient plus passionnée. Une de ses mains se met à caresser ma nuque tandis que l'autre s'infiltre sous mes habits. Je commence à gémir mais il prend possession de mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de parler. Il pose sa main au creux de mes reins et y fait délicatement courir ses doigts. Tout mon corps s'irradie. Mes reins sont en feu et ma peau frisonne. Et bientôt, une partie encore plus sensible de mon anatomie réagit elle aussi à ses caresses. Ce qu'il n'a évidemment pas manqué.

- Très intéressant, dit John d'une voix suave

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je me jette sur lui et l'embrasse fougueusement. Et c'est alors à _lui_ de réagir au ¾ de tour. Il glisse lentement la main posée sur mes reins contre mon torse et la descend de plus en plus bas. Moi je frisonne toujours autant, si ce n'est même plus. Puis je me raidis. Sa main s'est refermée comme un étau sur mon entre-jambe, qu'il caresse sensuellement, en me jetant des regards provocateurs. J'entre dans son jeu et je me penche sur son cou, y déposant de petits baisers mouillés. Puis j'arrive à son lobe d'oreille et je le mordille du bout des dents. Très efficace. Ou peut-être pas. La pression qu'exerce sa main se fait plus forte et il commence à perdre pied, tout comme moi. Il entreprend de passer cette fameuse main sous la couche de vêtement, mais je l'en empêche.

- Non, s'exclama Rodney. Pas içi. On pourrait nous voir. Allons plutôt dans tes quartiers, proposa-t-il

- Ah toi, quand tu t'y mets !

Il râle, bien entendu. Mais j'aime quand il est un peu bougon avec moi. Ou même avec les autres. Il prend ce faux air de mécontentement qui le rend encore plus sexy. En fait, j'aime tout chez lui. Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi j'ai craqué pour lui ? Et pourquoi _lui_, il est tombé amoureux de moi à son tour ? Quand je lui ai dit ça un jour, il m'avait répondu que ce genre de chose ne s'expliquait pas. Puis il m'avait embrassé ; méthode Sheppardienne très efficace pour détourner mon attention. Mais j'avais déclenché quelque chose en moi. Et en lui aussi puisque quelques jours plus tard, il me disait qu'il s'était trompé. Que ce n'était « Ce genre de chose » qui s'expliquait, mais « L'amour ». Pour la première fois, il me disait qu'il était éperdument amoureux de moi. Alors à mon tour je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Aujourd'hui, ça fait plus de cinq mois que nous sommes ensemble. Cinq mois que je suis le plus heureux des hommes avec lui.

J'ai cru que je l'avais perdu après ce qu'il s'était passé sur Doranda. Il ne me faisait plus vraiment confiance et j'avais sérieusement entamé notre amitié. Mais en réalité, je l'avais un peu effacé pour permettre à quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant de se manifester entre nous. John est quelqu'un de très attentionné en amour. Tout comme il peut être passionné. J'aime ces deux aspects. Il sait quand il faut être doux avec moi ou quand je veux plus de fougue. Ça va paraître vantard mais nos ébats sont plus souvent ardent qu'autre chose. Et j'aime ça. J'aime quand il me prend dans ses bras, quand il me dit qu'il m'aime, quand il me fait l'amour. J'aime John, tout simplement. Et lui aussi il m'aime.

C'est ainsi que le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard et le Dr Rodney McKay consumèrent une nouvelle fois leur amour, aboutissant leurs ébats en deux retentissant « Je t'aime », révélateur du magnifique amour qui les unissait à jamais.


End file.
